Elsanna Week (February 8th-14th)
by Horrific Nerd
Summary: My entry for Tumblr's Elsanna Week (February 8th-14th, 2015). Story is cohesive, and plot is overarching. Elsanna [Elsa/Anna]. Incest. DL;DR.
1. Day 01: Wedding Day

Hey everyone! So I'm just tossing in my entries for Tumblr's February _Elsanna Week_.

Unlike my last go at this event, these stories are all connected in an overarching plot—**so it does matter if you read them in order**.

The entire 'story' is rated M for some of the chapters. Because, y'know, smut abound in my stories. It's also shorter than my average entries, but I'm hoping they're still enjoyable for you readers.

If you don't like romantic Elsanna then don't read. I'm tired of the drama regarding the pairing. I love these two, and I'm not ashamed of that fact, but I shouldn't have to worry about the livelihood of my stories. Take your hate somewhere else. Thanks.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

**Day 01:** Wedding Day

* * *

She was nervous.

Absolutely, utterly, unbelievably nervous.

There were too many variables to consider.

Too many ways this could fail.

The Queen of Arendelle paced, stepping several paces in one direction, then turning on her heel to mirror her steps in the opposite direction.

"It'll be okay," She chanted, eyes wide with worry and her fingertips on her temples, "no one knows, _no one will know_—"

"Elsa—erm, _Queen Elsa_?" The snowy sovereign whipped her head around, eyes falling on a rather uneasy Kristoff. "I-If you're ready, we can go…"

With a shuddering breath, the Queen turned her head to look out the bay windows, watching the twinkling stars for a brief moment. "I am," She steeled herself, and turned to the ice harvester. "Please, lead the way."

"Sure—uh, I mean, _of course_."

"Kristoff, please," Elsa raised a single hand, "there is no need for formalities. If anything, I'd appreciate someone talking to me casually right now."

The burly blonde gave her a blank stare, before nodding. "Oh, okay, I can do that."

"Thank you," Elsa smiled, the first in hours, though it was small and did nothing to mask her obvious anxieties.

Leading the way through the empty corridors of the castle, they stayed relatively silent despite the fact Kristoff could feel the chill of her powers on the back of his neck. He could tell she was uneasy, but had no idea what to say—_he wasn't exactly the best conversationalist_.

He supposed he should at least try, though.

"How are you feeling?"

_Smooth, Kristoff, well done_. He chastised inwardly.

"I'm alright," Elsa replied evenly.

"That's good."

And silence overfell them again. Kristoff's eyes flicked around, looking for a prompt.

"Uh, décor is really nice in here," He commented.

"Yes, I agree."

More silence.

"Your dress looks good."

"Thank you."

_Silence_.

"Uh, did you have a good dinner?"

"I did, yes."

_Silence_.

"How goes all your queenly work?"

"Alright."

Kristoff inhaled deeply, his chest swelling. He opted to stay silent for the remainder of the walk; which was mercifully short, as they arrived outside the doors of the chapel in a matter of minutes. The built in _Stave Church_ was massive, almost foreboding, and Elsa felt the frost creeping out from her clammy palms.

Last time she was here she felt much the same way—_nervous, anxious, and uneasy_—but now it was for entirely different reasons.

"You ready to go in?" Kristoff asked with his palm on the massive wooden door.

"Yes," Elsa nodded. With a loud groan, the massive wooden doors opened to reveal a near silent room alight with a number of flickering candles. The pews were almost all entirely bare, aside from the first row, where a tiny snowman gasped at the Queen's entry.

"Hi Elsa!" Olaf chirruped, standing in his seat. Elsa bowed her head to him, offering another tiny smile, this one more genuine despite its only lasting a second.

"Let's go," Kristoff offered his forearm to the Queen, which she gratefully took and clung to like it was her lifeline. The blonde man led the Queen along the carpet, up to the podium, where the Queen could now see the overseer standing at the ready.

Grand Pabbie, who had made the long trip from the _Valley of the Living Rock_, was standing on several large tomes, the parish's register in his hands, and a kindly smile on his elderly face. "Your Majesty," He bowed his head. Elsa smiled again, a brief gesture.

"Thank you for making the trip," She spoke softly, clearly mindful of the volume of her voice, "especially at such a late hour."

"It is my pleasure, Your Majesty," The old rock troll smiled, resting the book in his hands atop the podium, opening it to a blank page. "I am ready whenever you and Her Highness Anna are."

Elsa swallowed thickly when she heard the soft footfalls behind her. Whirling her head around her eyes fell on Anna, adorned in a beautiful dress—much like the one she wore at the Queen's coronation; varied hues of green, and decorated with beautiful rosemaling in several colours, creating ornate patterns over the gown—with her hair done up in a bun. "A-Anna," Elsa whispered.

"Hello Elsa," The Princess bowed deeply in a curtsy, a wide unabashedly large smile on her lips, "you look beautiful."

A smile tugged at the corner of the Queen's lips. "You look _beautifuller_," She teased, to which Anna giggled as she stepped up to Elsa's side, taking a moment to thank Sven for walking her down the aisle.

A reindeer, Elsa thought with an amused look, only her Anna would want such a thing.

"We shall begin then," Pabbie cleared his throat and looked down at the book before him, "this marriage is a little unorthodox," He began, giving Kristoff the opportunity to step aside and move to Sven's side, "but we can make some changes."

Elsa nodded, stiffening as Anna reached her side. She threw a sideways glance to her younger sister, blush creeping from her cheeks to her ears.

"Anna," Pabbie smiled to her, "normally you would be taking the role of the groom, but, considering as things are, I will be writing down _pige_ here, rather than _ungkarl_, won't I?"

Anna giggled—which made the Queen's heart flutter in her chest—as Pabbie waved his hand above the blank pages. Words began to form and take shape, writing themselves across sheets of paper.

"This is the marriage between two _frøken_," Pabbie spoke, "and I require that you please state your occupations."

Anna was first to go. "Princess Anna of Arendelle." The words wrote themselves onto the page.

Elsa went next, after a nudge. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Very good," Pabbie smiled, speaking for a moment, giving both Elsa and Anna ample opportunity to steal glances at one another. "Now, do we have Her Majesty's permission to bless this unity?" Elsa turned her eyes on Pabbie, and then drifted them to Anna, where icy blue held warm teal gaze.

"I give my blessing to this marriage." Elsa replied.

"And, as Princess, I give mine as well!" Anna added boisterously.

With a warm smile, Pabbie concluded the ceremony and the Queen and Princess, now newlyweds, sealed the amalgamation with a deep, passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart, Anna wound her arms around Elsa's waist and pulled her close.

"I'm so happy, Elsa," She breathed softly, a light dusting of pink on her freckled cheeks.

"As am I…" Elsa replied warmly, with an uncontainable smile spread across her lips.

The first real smile of the day.


	2. Day 02: First Child

Woo.**  
**

* * *

**Day 02:** First Child

* * *

It had been two years since their secret marriage.

Neither of them had said a word, so despite being happily married, not another soul in Arendelle knew of the sisters' midnight unity.

That was, of course, except for Grand Pabbie, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf.

And despite the many attempts at finding suitors for both the Queen and the Princess, it seemed not a single prince, nobleman or any other admirer seemed to even reach a stage of courtship with Arendelle's monarchs.

"Your Majesty, please consider Arendelle's future," One of Arendelle's councilmen drawled, to which Elsa appeared to be listening, though her mind was elsewhere. More specifically, it was on thoughts of Anna, whom she'd much rather be in the company of.

"Of course," The Queen raised her hand, effectively silencing the man, "I know you, and Arendelle, are worried of the future of our house. I can assure you, as am I, but I think it more appropriate that I find a suitable heir to our throne than to accept just any off thrown at our door."

The council murmured amongst themselves for a moment.

And, just as was the case with every other similar meeting, they agreed to allot the Queen more time to find a suitor, and produce and heir.

When she was finally able to leave, Elsa made quick work of finding Anna, and tugging the Princess into the nearest room for privacy—her study, where she knew they would not be disturbed.

"How did the meeting go?" Anna asked.

Elsa groaned. "They are so adamant about finding either of us a husband so we can produce and heir."

The bridge of Anna's nose scrunched. "I might take some issue with my wife sleeping with a stranger to make a baby," The redhead scooted closer, coaxing Elsa to rest her head against her shoulder.

Elsa gratefully pillowed her head on her sister's shoulder, leaning her weight into Anna, as they sat side-by-side on the small loveseat. "I'm not particularly fond of the idea myself, but we did always know it would come to this." The Queen reasoned.

"Well," Anna began raking her fingers through her sister's silken blonde hair, "we could adopt, or you could always create another snowman—or snow_woman_— that could act as our heir." Elsa laughed dryly.

"Adoption, maybe," She mused, "but we'd effectively end our line if we left a snow_person_ in charge."

"Then adoption," Anna concluded.

"It would be the best option," Elsa agreed, "even if the council suggested several times that you marry our official Ice Master and Deliverer." Anna snorted.

"Marry Kristoff? My best friend? Despite the fact I'm happily married now?" A smile tugged at Elsa's lips.

"Yes, _despite that_," She answered.

There was a brief silence, in which both girls racked their brains for a possible out, neither wanting to succumb to the demands of their kingdom.

"What about magic—"

"Anna," Elsa murmured sternly.

"No, I mean, hear me out," Anna acquiesced. Reluctantly, Elsa gave a nod. "Maybe Grand Pabbie can help us? After all, he has magic, and is certainly capable of quite a bit." Elsa mused on that for a brief moment, slowly sitting upright.

"That actually…isn't a bad idea," Anna pursed her lips.

"Are you implying my ideas aren't usually good ones?"

"My dearest," Elsa pecked Anna sweetly on her pouty lips, "it's more fifty-fifty." Anna's brow furrowed despite the kiss, though she quickly broke and then laughed.

"Alright, fair enough," The redhead kept her fingers threaded in Elsa's hair, moving to her bangs. "So, we'll make a trip to see him?" Elsa hummed thoughtfully.

"Perhaps, though it should just be one of us," She reasoned, "if we both leave on a trip people might become suspicious."

"Yeah," Anna agreed, running her fingers through her sister's slicked bangs, brushing the loose strands from Elsa's face. "Which of us, though?" The Queen paused.

"I suppose it should be you," She started, "unless you rather it be me?"

"I can do it, if you'd like," Anna smiled, "I've made the trip there before, so I can find it easier. Or recruit Kristoff's help." Elsa gave a small nod.

"You…do want children, right?" Anna blinked—_that was sudden_.

"Of course I do," The redhead assured, her eyes falling on Elsa, "you do too, yeah?" Elsa smiled.

"I worry that I might not be the best mother, sometimes," She admitted softly, threading her fingers together on her lap, "and we always talk about the necessity of a child for the sake of our throne, but—but I want to be sure that we will both be good parents, too. I want there to be love." Anna smiled warmly, leaning over to kiss Elsa's cheek.

"We will love our child, Elsa, we've both got so much love to give." The redhead slipped her arms around Elsa's nearest arm. "You'll be an incredible mother, and so will I, because of how much love we'll have in our hearts for our baby."

Elsa's impossibly blue eyes flicked to meet the warmest sea of teal. "I want to have a family with you, Anna, I want to be a good mother—a great mother," She smiled shyly, "and I want to raise our family with you. _I want to be a family_—a bigger family." Anna freed her arms to throw them around her sister, pulling Elsa into a suffocatingly tight hug.

"I want that too, Elsa," Anna assured, between peppering kisses all over her sister's face. "And…I want the baby to be all ours." The blonde Queen smiled.

"I want that, too," She assured. "So you'll visit Pabbie?" Anna bobbed her head.

"I'll ask him…see if there's something we can do," The Princess paused, "but how will we explain it to Arendelle? If one of us is suddenly pregnant, or a mysterious baby suddenly arrives?" Elsa gnawed at her lower lip.

"We'll figure something out." She promised. "We'll be alright, we'll be safe." Anna squeezed her grip around Elsa, burying her face against her sister's slender throat.

"We'll have our first child," Anna murmured. Elsa laughed.

"First child, hm? Anna, my dearest, do you want a large family?" The redhead smiled against her sister's neck.

"Yes," She hummed, "I want us to have a big family, full of love."

"I'd like that," Elsa agreed, pressing closer to her sister's warmth.

They had planning to do.


	3. Day 03: Strained Marriage

Woo.**  
**

* * *

**Day 03:** Strained Marriage

* * *

Elsa stared down at the two stones, resting on plush red velvet inside an ornate wooden box. They seemed relatively plain; nothing particularly spectacular about them. They were grey, dull, and smooth. They weren't carved, weren't vibrant, and they weren't doing anything mythical—like humming, or glowing.

"They're…rocks," Elsa said flatly, while Anna showcased the stones, box in the redhead's hands.

"Yeah, but Pabbie said they're powerful magic," She assured, "fer—_fertility_ stones, I think."

Elsa arched a brow, and gave her sister a look.

"It's true," Anna guaranteed. The Princess set the box down on a table, and then reached into her leather satchel, pulling out a battered and weathered yellowed piece of parchment. "Here, see for yourself." She thrust the paper towards Elsa, and the Queen stared for a moment. "Pabbie said this'll explain everything."

Elsa took the parchment, eyes falling on the Nordic Runes, and scanning them.

"Well?" Anna hummed.

"It does say these are fertility stones," Elsa confirmed, "the left stone will be the one that causes the insemination," The Queen looked over at the box. "And the right one will activate the left." Her blue eyes flicked to Anna.

"Pabbie also said we need to wear the rocks for nine months," Anna wrung her hands, "I guess, like jewelry?"

"I suppose," Elsa nodded. The monarch stepped closer to the table, leaning down and more closely inspects the stones. "These really don't seem…magical." She stated flatly.

"But they are," Anna assured.

"Alright," Elsa forfeit, not feeling it necessary to argue the validity of the stones with her wife. "I suppose I'll carry our child?" The blonde turned to face her sister, and Anna blinked.

"Oh."

Elsa tilted her head. "_Oh_?"

"I just thought…I'd be the one carrying the baby."

"You wouldn't rather it be me?" Elsa inquired.

"Why would I rather that?" Anna's brow furrowed. "I could carry the baby, too." Elsa bit the inside of her cheek.

"It might…be better if I do." She suggested, and Anna's cheeks flushed.

"Why? I think I'd be just as good at having a baby as you." Elsa sighed, setting the parchment down beside the box, raising her hands to rub small circles into her temples.

"Anna."

"Don't 'Anna' me," The redhead intervened, "I can do it too."

"I know you _can_," Elsa replied, "I just think I should do it."

"Why?" The redhead felt her temper flaring, her voice lowering to just above a whisper. "_Just because you're the Queen_?" The blonde whirled her head around, looking wide-eyed at her sister.

"Of course not," She rebutted, "it has nothing to do with that. I just think that if our secret gets out, Arendelle is less likely to try something with me than you." Anna felt her ears grow warm.

"Then maybe we shouldn't keep it a secret anymore," The redhead's arms folded over her chest, and she looked away. "Maybe we should tell Arendelle about our marriage, and our plans to have children." Elsa felt her stomach drop.

"Anna, no," She stepped closer to her sister. "We can't tell them. This needs to remain between us and our friends."

"I'm tired of having to hide it," Anna turned back, cheeks red, "I love you Elsa, and I want everyone to know—to know we're married, in love, and that we'll give them their heir."

The blonde shook her head. "We can't do that, Anna; you know why this has to be a secret."

"Because you're afraid," The redhead retorted, "but I think they need to know. _They deserve to know_."

"They'll chase us out," Elsa quipped.

"You need to trust your people, Elsa, they love us."

"Because they don't know," The blonde Queen reasoned, as snowflakes began fluttering down from the ceiling, "if they did—if they did they'd…"

"Do nothing, Elsa," Anna replied, "they'll be understanding, and they'll accept it."

"No they won't!" Elsa shouted, a blast of icy cold air whipped around the room, rustling papers. "They'll storm the castle, overthrow our rule!" Snow began accumulating at their feet, inches piling up.

"You're being unreasonable, Elsa!" The redhead shouted, balling her fists at her sides. "I want them to know! I want to live in the light, not keep hiding in the dark!"

"We have no choice but to live in the dark!" The wind was picking up around them.

"Then you can stay here, in the dark, but I want to be in the light!" Anna yelled, turning on her heel and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Elsa settled slowly, the wind dying down as tears began welling up in her eyes and threatening to fall.

She stepped slowly, moving through the few inches of snow to the desk, with her eyes looking down at the stones.

And soon the tears were falling, running down her cheeks.

She was afraid to show Arendelle the nature of their relationship.

But she was even more afraid of losing Anna.

She sobbed quietly to herself, alone in the dark room.


	4. Day 04: Making Up

Just a head's up, this one's smutty. Enjoy your_ nsfw material_, you crazy kids.

* * *

**Day 04:** Making Up

* * *

It had been all of thirty two hours since Anna had last spoken to Elsa—well, more like, _absolutely devastated by screaming at._

Anna groaned loudly and rested her head against the table in front of her, arms folded to pillow and shields her face from the unforgiving sunlight filtering through the bay windows. "I'm so mean," She muttered to herself, "absolutely, undoubtedly, _the worst person ever_."

She was never one for self-deprecation, but right now, she was positive there was not a single human being on the planet that was more despicable than her.

Well, aside from Hans, thirteenth Prince of the Southern Isles, _but that was a given_.

"Anna?" A small voice, a few feet off the ground at her side, spoke. The worry was prevalent in his voice. "Are you okay? Did you and Elsa have a fight?"

Anna turned her head slightly, just enough so she could see the concern in Olaf's eyes. "Yeah," She whined softly. She felt the snowman's twiggy arm pat her side comfortingly.

"You should go make up, then," The snowy person insisted, giving her a trademark goofy grin, "I bet Elsa misses you."

"I know she does," Anna sniffled.

"Then you should go see her." Olaf reasoned.

"I was mean, Olaf, I said things I shouldn't have."

"Then say you're sorry," Olaf suggested, "that is something you should _always _say."

The snowman might be the most naïve, childlike person the redhead had ever known, but he sometimes was also the wisest.

"I don't think she wants to see me right now." Anna mumbled, trying to make any excuse to avoid having to see just how much she'd hurt her sister.

"Come on," Olaf grabbed a handful of Anna's dress and tugged insistently. "Let's go see Elsa!"

"Olaf, I don't know," Anna grumbled as she was listlessly drawn out of her seat. "She probably doesn't want to see me."

"She does," Olaf tugged, using all his weight to pull Anna along, "she loves you."

It took several minutes of tugs and shoves to get Anna out of the room, and even more to get her down the hall towards the Queen's study. Once they were standing before the large door Anna raised her hand to knock, but paused.

"Go on, knock," Olaf encouraged, "you can do it." Inhaling sharply, the redhead rapped her knuckles against the wooden door.

She waited, and received no answer.

"Well," Anna turned on her heel, "I guess she's not here so we should—"

Then the door opened. Anna whirled around to see Elsa, blue eyes alight as they held her in their gaze, and the Princess felt her heart leap into her throat.

"Bye Anna!" Olaf waved as he waddled down the corridor and disappeared around a turn.

"Anna?" Elsa ventured, looking rather uneasy.

"Elsa, I—" The redhead sniffled and threw herself at the blonde, wrapping her arms around Elsa's shoulders and burying her nose in the crook of her sister's neck.

"Anna," The blonde murmured, turning her head to bury her nose in the Princess' red locks, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have—"

"No—_no, no no_," Anna shot up, laying her hands firmly on her sister's shoulders, "I'm sorry. I caused the fight, and I'm the one who stormed out," The ginger bit her lower lip, pulling it in between her pearly white teeth. "I'm so sorry Elsa." The blonde softened, pulling Anna into the room and closing the door behind them.

"I need to explain myself," The blonde led Anna over, seating her on the chesterfield. "I hadn't meant to imply that you weren't capable. I just…" Elsa took a seat beside Anna and sighed. "I feel I owe you so much, and I couldn't…put you through the pain of childbirth for _my sake_."

The redhead blinked, confused.

Seeing this, Elsa continued.

"I'm the one required to produce an heir for Arendelle, it should be my responsibility. I should be the one to carry the child." She reached over, taking her sister's hands in her own, and giving them a squeeze. "I want to do this…not entirely for Arendelle…but for _you_."

Slowly, Anna began to understand.

"I want to have this baby for _you_. I—I want to give _you_ a child." Elsa clarified.

Anna felt a red hot blush blossom on her cheeks, spreading to her ears and creeping down her neck. All at once, she felt impossibly warm—thankfully Elsa was mercifully cool.

"Elsa…" Was all she managed before lunging forward to crash her lips messily against her sister's. She toppled the Queen over, pinning her down atop the antique chesterfield, while climbing over her.

The blonde was quick to respond, her hands moving up to paw and grasp at Anna's lithe sides, desperately trying to find an anchor as she succumb to the intensity of the redhead's kiss. Anna's lips moved over Elsa's own with fervor, silken and smooth, running warm against cold.

When they finally broke apart to breathe, Anna ducked quickly and began planting open-mouth kisses to the column of Elsa's slender throat.

"Anna…" Elsa gasped softly. "What…?"

"_Shh_," The redhead crooned sweetly, "I want to…do something for you. I love you Elsa, so much, and you're always trying to put my needs and desires first. Let me just…let me just do that for you this time, okay?"

Elsa nodded her head, despite having to crane it to see her sister.

"Good," Anna smiled, resuming kissing her way down Elsa's body.

Several more kisses later, and Elsa had practically melted under Anna's touch…or at least her dress certainly had. Hopefully the Queen had no objections to ruining her study's furniture with water. She certainly seemed blissfully unaware now, which the redhead was taking full advantage of. She kissed over, around and then directly on each of the Queen's breasts. Paying special attention to each peak, and lightly tonguing the hardened nipples standing at attention.

A string of pleasured mewls and moans escaped the Queen, which only added fuel to the growing fire in the Princess' core. She continued her descent, diligently and thoroughly peppering every inch of alabaster skin and taut muscle with warm kisses conveying all the love she had for the sovereign ruler of Arendelle.

Elsa writhed beneath her tormentor, twisting and turning as the teasing neared critical levels. The ginger's tongue was dancing around the Queen's naval, tracing the slight indent before dipping inside to tease the chilled skin with her hot tongue.

"A—_Ah_—Anna!" The blonde gasped, arching off the soaked cushions towards the Princess' warm mouth. "Th-That's...it…—_ngh_—t-tickles!" The redhead merely smirked, then withdrew her tongue and kissed lower to the Queen's pelvic mound.

"Have I mentioned before that it's wonderful _all_ your clothes are made from ice?" Anna teased, smiling wolfishly at her older sister. The Queen's cheeks were flushed and incredible shade of red, her eyes were half lidded and her normally vibrantly oceanic orbs were a deep blue, glazed heavily with lust.

"D-Down," Was all the Queen could manage in her current state.

"Down?" Anna parroted as the blonde's hand reached down, pushing at the top of the ginger's head. Normally Elsa was sweet, gentle, almost tentative in their lovemaking…this was the most forceful Anna had experienced—and it excited her.

Complying with her Queen's instructions, Anna moved lower and went to work relieving the dull throb between Her Majesty's thighs. Warm lips touched silken folds, and Elsa rolled her head back, moaning shamelessly.

"Y-Yes—!" She gasped, inhaling sharply.

Anna's tongue parted the way, licking and suckling lightly at the tender, moist flesh. Delving deeper, spurred on by her growing hunger and the Queen's throaty sounds, the redhead's tongue soon found Elsa's entrance and began circling it.

"P-Please Anna, more…" Elsa pleaded, balling her hand in Anna's hair, and frosting the fistful of red locks she held. Eager to please, Anna obliged, sliding her tongue inside Elsa, and was rewarded with a high pitched whine and the clench of internal muscles.

Savouring her sister's flavour, Anna moaned into the Queen's core, wriggling her tongue as she explored her sister's moist sex. She was sure she'd teased Elsa to the breaking point, if her quivering thighs and extremely sensitivity were any indication.

Several thrusts of her tongue later and the Queen was on the edge, ready to come undone at the slightest touch. Drawing out the pleasure as long as she could, Anna suddenly withdrew her tongue and shot up, rapidly flicking the blonde's swollen clit.

A sharp cry escaped the blonde's throat, at the same time as a frigid gust of wind picked up, chilling the room around them.

"Anna—!" Elsa's thighs squeezed tightly around the ginger's head, while her knuckles blanched at the tightness of her grip on her sister's hair, and her back arched off the bed as her entire body went rigid.

Then the Queen came, and she did so hard.

Soon the vice grip on her head relaxed, and Anna was able to pull away, panting softly as she drank in the sight of her sister, splayed out and relaxed on the soaked chesterfield.

"I love you," The redhead smiled fondly, crawling up to lay herself, torso to torso, atop Elsa's body, nuzzling her sister's pale cheek with her nose.

"I love you too," Elsa replied softly, turning her head to look at the side table, where the ornate box Anna had brought her two days earlier was resting. "I want to have a family with you."

Anna followed her sister's gaze to the box. "I want that to…whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready now."


	5. Day 05: Welcome Home

Woo.

* * *

**Day 05:** Welcome Home

* * *

It was becoming increasingly more difficult for Elsa to hide her growing bump.

Five months into her pregnancy, and she was still fairly content; nights were spent with Anna, cuddling and watching as the redhead rubbed and cooed at her stomach, and days were spent wearing larger dresses than her usual formfitting clothing.

And despite the sudden change in wardrobe, none of the staff or visiting dignitaries made mention of the fact that the Queen was wearing a massive white weasel pelt parka in the middle of spring—she was, after all, an embodiment of winter itself.

But regardless of how well the sisters had managed to hide everything, Elsa knew in the back of her mind that Anna was still hoping they could address the elephant in the room—how they would go about explaining this to Arendelle.

Of course, they had to.

There was no conceivable way the sisters could just suddenly have an heir. Although, Elsa had briefly entertained the idea of using her powers as a means of explaining the miraculous, _immaculate conception_, but quickly dismissed that on the grounds that it was a ridiculous stretch of the imagination.

Even with her having created life before, this was just far too thin to stretch the suspension of disbelief of the citizens of Arendelle.

Alongside that issue, there was still the matter of their secret wedding.

As much as Anna wanted to be open about their love, Elsa was still hesitant. Even if they managed to create a believable explanation for their child, she harboured doubts that her kingdom would easily accept their relationship as well.

It was just too many things all at once.

This was why she was pacing, despite Anna's strict instructions to remain seated as often as possible. The redhead had also made a point of telling the Queen to not worry herself—stress was never healthy, especially for the _baby_—and tried to reassure her with constant crooning and pampering.

Turning her head to her planner, the Queen's brow furrowed.

_Right_, there was a third reason for her uneasy pacing—her presence was requested at a summit in Corona, and despite it not being a necessary conference, she was advised to attend in a show of good faith.

They were, after all, still rebuilding the relationships between all the countries and kingdoms that attended her _fiasco_ of a coronation.

She couldn't refuse, but Anna also wouldn't allow her to travel; so, of course, the Princess offered—_insisted_—to go in her sister's stead.

And, as if on cue—

"What did I tell you about pacing?" Anna asked sternly, walking through the Queen's doorway, entering the monarch's royal study.

"Not to," Elsa sighed, turning on her heel and walking to her younger sibling, throwing her arms over the redhead's shoulders. "I'm sorry, dearest…, I'm just worrying."

Anna returned the hug. "What did I tell you about that also?"

A heavy sigh. "Not to."

"Exactly," Anna turned her head, pressing a warm kiss to Elsa's cheek. "I'll be leaving soon."

"You're all packed?" Elsa assumed, sliding her hands up to splay them out over Anna's shoulder blades.

"Yes," The ginger hummed, "and I'll be going to the docks." Elsa squeezed her tightly.

"Stay with me," She murmured, despite knowing that Anna had to go.

"I'll be home soon, Elsa," The redhead soothed, "I promise."

"I'll miss you," Elsa murmured.

"I will miss you too." Anna replied.

* * *

It was about a three day trip to Corona by boat.

Even with the wind in their favour, and the ocean calm, they were still only cutting a few hours from the journey.

This was why the Princess was now topside, leaning against the ship's deck, and strumming her fingers on the wooden siding while peering out at the deep blue waters cast under the midday sun.

"Your Highness," Adriel, captain of the Møvik, stepped into Anna's peripherals at her left, "would you not feel more comfortable in your cabin?"

"No," The redhead replied quickly, "I feel cramped. The fresh air and the sun help."

"With feeling cramped, or with the homesickness?" Adriel prodded.

Anna sighed heavily. "Both, _neither_—I'm not sure."

"We're only a day from Corona," He commented.

"Thankfully," Anna nodded, "not that your ship isn't nice, but—"

"No need to explain, Princess, I realize you don't quite have your _sealegs_." Folding his arms atop the ship's wall, he leaned against it and watched the waves. "I was told this is your first time out of your quarters, and that you weren't feeling well on our first day. Forgive my forwardness, I just wish to be a gracious host. Is there anything I can do?"

"Not unless you can turn the boat around and get us back to Arendelle faster." The redhead quipped. Adriel smiled.

"Unfortunately, no—but you'll be returning home in a few days, Your Highness."

_That wasn't soon enough_.

* * *

She knew she shouldn't be pacing, but she missed Anna terribly.

And worried, quite a bit.

The Møvik had sent word when they docked in Corona, and then again prior to setting sail for the return trip to Arendelle.

So Elsa knew Anna was coming home.

Still, it had been three days since she had last heard from the ship, and the gnawing feeling in her gut wasn't helping.

Throughout the day she had made her rounds, and checked for word from the docks at least five since breakfast.

Nothing yet, and the sun was setting.

At one point, Gerda had entered the Queen's study with some hot tea—hoping to soothe the Queen's rattled nerves—and mentioned that Elsa seemed ready to wear a hole in the floor. Despite this, the blonde kept pacing.

At another point, Kai had entered the Queen's study with a stack of parchment letters in hand—hoping to distract the Queen from her wayward thoughts—and asked if she might consider pacing in another spot to save the floor.

Even Olaf had paid her a visit, though brief; he tried offering some warm hugs, and then suggested they visit the gardens, and even asked if she might read to him—nothing seemed to work. So the snowman wandered off minutes later.

Biting nervously at her lower lip, the Queen wrung her hands nervously and cast her gaze out the nearest window—which overlooked the northern entrance to the castle—and stared.

She was so caught up in watching the fjord that she hadn't noticed the doors opening, or the sound of footsteps, before a pair of arms wound themselves around her.

Making a rather unflattering squeak, Elsa flushed and turned to meet a grinning face.

"Anna!" She gasped, turning in her sister's arms, only to throw her own over the redhead's shoulders. "You're home." She squeezed Anna tightly—though carefully—and buried her face against Anna's throat.

"Of course," The Princess soothed, petting one hand through the Queen's blonde hair, "I promised."

"Welcome home, Anna."

"Thank you."


	6. Day 06: Stay Strong

Almost didn't make this one because I'm so tired from work. Oh well, my love for Elsanna overpowers my desire to sleep. Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 06:** Stay Strong

* * *

Elsa's eyes felt heavy.

So heavy, in fact, that the moment she was finally able to sit she fell asleep in her chair; which was why the redhead was now attempting to rouse her sleeping sister from her peaceful slumber.

"Elsa," Anna crooned sweetly, a hand gently laid on Elsa's shoulder, giving the blonde the tiniest possible shake she could muster, "you can't sleep here…let's get you to bed."

"_Ngh_—" Elsa turned her head away, screwing her eyes more tightly shut and scrunching her brow disapprovingly at being awoken.

"Come on sleepyhead," The redhead smiled, "up." Sliding an arm behind Elsa's back, the ginger managed to coax the blonde onto her feet—albeit, wobbly so—and, by some miracle, to move her from her desk to her bedroom down the hall.

Once inside the Queen's chambers, Anna directed Elsa to her bed and helped her older sister onto the bed, gingerly positioning her.

"Comfy?" Anna asked goofily, with a wide smile.

"Mh_mmn_," Elsa replied sleepily.

Anna fluffed one of the pillows behind the blonde. "Thirsty? Or hungry? Do you want chocolates? We should have chocolates. I'll go get ch—"

"Anna." Elsa said sternly, her eyes closed.

The redhead's mouth snapped shut into a tight line.

"Come," The Queen commanded, patting the space to her left.

"Oh, you want to cuddle." Anna deduced, moving around to the far side, and climbing over to nestle up beside the now eight months and extremely pregnant ruler of Arendelle. "Is this better?"

"Mhmm."

Then there was silence.

So Anna then began fiddling with a loose thread, tugging it between her fingers and twisting it.

Elsa opened one of her eyes, looking down at the ginger, and smiled.

"If you want to hug me you can," She reassured, "I'm not made of glass. You'll not hurt me—_or the baby_." Anna opened her mouth to speak, and then quickly closed it, her teal eyes flicking across the room to stare at a bookshelf. "Anna," Elsa cajoled, "I keep telling you that you don't have to worry."

Anna snorted. "Sort of ironic that you're the one reassuring me," The statement sounded vaguely morose.

"Don't pout," Elsa commented, noting the subtle way her sister's lower lip jutted out as she kept her eyes trained on the _oh so fascinating_ bookshelf.

"I'm not." Anna quipped.

"Now you're being childish," Elsa retorted while simultaneously raising her hand to thread her fingers in Anna's fiery locks, "it was just that one time—"

"And that's one time too many, Elsa!" Anna whipped her head back, locking intense teal with an ocean of impossible blue.

"It was an accident," The Queen reasoned, her eyes softening and conveying her sympathies.

"Yeah, well," The Princess huffed, "accidents don't bode well for this family."

"_Hmm_," The blonde began gently raking her slender fingers through the redhead's ginger strands, hoping to soothe, despite the thoughts that suddenly flickered into her own mind.

"I'm sorry I'm clumsy."

"I said it was an accident, Anna," Elsa replied softly, "you're excitable and affectionate, and those are hardly major character flaws."

"Well they are when I'm neglecting to consider the ramifications of throwing myself into a hug." Anna acquiesced roughly, her voice low.

"You might not always think of the consequences of your actions, but no harm came from it," Elsa scratched her nails lightly against her sister's scalp, "aside from the fact you've barely touched me since then."

Having been nearly a month without so much as a hug or kiss—aside from a few chaste pecks on the cheek—had left the Queen near desperate for some affectionate advance from the Princess. And despite full well knowing this, Anna was still keeping a safe distance, much to the blonde's chagrin.

"I'm scared," Anna whispered.

"I know," Elsa murmured, sliding her hand from the ginger's hair to blindly grope for her hand. Upon finding the redhead's wrist, she clamped around it and, despite Anna's feeble protests, laid the hand atop her swollen belly. "but I need you—_we need you_—so please don't keep us at arm's length."

Anna's fingers twitched visibly. "Elsa…" She trailed off, eyes flittering to somewhere else in the room.

"Listen to me, Anna," The blonde spoke sternly, "I know firsthand that being nearby isn't enough," Anna's eyes flicked to the floor, "that just being around isn't enough," Anna's eyes moved to the end of the bed, "that you need to be there…supportive and affectionate. There's comfort in simple things like hugs."

"I…," Anna sniffled, pursing her lips, "I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"Then be strong for me, Anna," Elsa pleaded, "I know you're scared, but I'm not. I need your hugs, and your kisses, and your presence…it makes me feel safe and loved."

Hesitantly, Anna draped her arm over Elsa's stomach, still mindful of the pressure she applied.

Despite how uncertain the redhead seemed, the simple act of being embraced was enough for the Queen.

She smiled.

"Thank you."

Anna gnawed at the inside of her cheek. "It doesn't hurt, right?"

"No," Elsa giggled, "it doesn't. And the baby likes having you nearby."

The Princess' eyes lit up. "They do?" She turned her head, eyes scanning Elsa's face.

"Of course," Elsa smiled fondly, "you're their mother, after all."

"I suppose I am," The redhead quirked a lopsided smile.

"You are," The blonde insisted, "and soon this baby will be joining us." Elsa laid her hand over Anna's forearm, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'll need you to be strong for the both of us."

"I can do that." Anna nodded with her eyes now on Elsa's stomach.

Elsa once again smiled. "I know you can."


	7. Day 07: Happy Family

Should I continue these entries beyond this? With longer chapters, more substances, and exploring the aftermath? You guys let me know!

* * *

**Day 07:** Happy Family

* * *

When Elsa awoke Anna was by her side.

It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the dim candlelit room, before they could take in their surroundings; the first thing she noticed was her sister by her side.

"Oh, you're awake," The redhead smiled—she looked tired, but she was smiling nonetheless—as she twisted her upper body closer to the blonde.

In her arms, a bundle kicked lightly.

"Look baby, Mama's awake," Anna crooned softly, and the bundle continued its wriggling.

"Baby?" Elsa blinked her eyes blearily, still half asleep, though steadily regaining consciousness.

"Mhmm," Anna hummed, leaning in closer to reveal the snugly swaddled baby girl in her arms. "You were so exhausted after she came, that you fell asleep not long after she was put in your arms."

"How long have I been asleep?" Elsa asked softly, eyes half lidded but fixated on the baby in Anna's arms—_their baby_.

"A few hours," Anna answered, lifting their daughter up to kiss her tiny forehead.

"You've been here the whole time?" Elsa guessed. "You must be so tired."

"Not really," The redhead cooed sounds to the baby, and then turned to smile at Elsa. "She's sort of hard to look away from. Like her mother."

Despite already being flush, and looking more than a little disheveled, the Queen's cheeks became rosy.

"Yes, like her mother," There was the slightest hint of playfulness in her tone.

"Flatterer," Anna quipped.

"You started it." Elsa reminded, and the redhead snorted.

"She still needs a name, you know," Anna redirected, eyes flicking to Elsa expectantly.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Elsa inquired with an arched brow.

"I hadn't really thought about it," The redhead admitted, cradling the infant carefully in her lap.

"Neither had I," The blonde laughed—she'd been far too preoccupied worrying about their livelihoods to consider child names, which _in hindsight_, might have been something to think about.

"Hmm," The redhead turned her head to face Elsa, "how did you come up with Olaf's name?"

"Olaf?" The Queen blinked, and then took pause. "It was spontaneous. I came up with it on the spot."

"Try doing that again." Anna suggested with a goofy smile.

"Uhm—_well_, hmm," Elsa mused on the idea of a girl's name.

"You're overthinking it!" Anna spoke hushed, mindful of the baby.

"Well, I—uhm," The Queen racked her brain, trying to find the first one that came to mind, "Ida?" She finally managed, eyes on Anna, looking hopeful.

"Ida," Anna practiced, rolling the name off her tongue. Then she looked down at the little girl, and smiled. "Ida it is. Little Princess Ida—it's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it," Elsa said while extending her hand, then suddenly stopping and curling her fingers into her palm. "Is she…like me?"

Anna nodded. "Grand Pabbie said she has magic, too," The redhead smiled and kissing the infant's cheek. "but she's perfectly safe. I guess a lot like you were for Mama and Papa when you were little."

Elsa seemed uneasy.

Anna noticed.

"Elsa, don't worry," The redhead offered a trademark grin, "it'll be different—she has you, and me, and Olaf, and Kristoff, and even Sven. Plus like, all the trolls, and an Arendelle already accepting of your powers."

"It'll not be easy raising a baby with powers, Anna," Elsa insisted, to which the redhead scoffed.

"No harder than I was as a child."

Elsa opened her mouth to retort, but fell short, because, well, Anna _was quite the handful_. Her reputation for being a misbehaving child far surpassed her own.

But what if Ida took after Anna—_like Anna, but with powers_!

Elsa paled, and Anna rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop," Anna admonished, "Ida will be perfectly well behaved."

"I'm sure."

A knock at the door garnered the attention of both Elsa and Anna.

"May I come in?" A tiny voice on the other side of the door asked.

"Of course," Elsa smiled. "Come in Olaf."

With unbridled enthusiasm, the snowman burst into the room and rushed to the bedside, struggling for a moment to climb up.

"You ready to meet your baby sister, Olaf?" Anna asked fondly, extending her arms slightly to show Ida to the snowman.

Olaf scooted closer. "My little sister?" He asked as his wide eyes peered down at the sleeping infant. "Oh, she's so tiny! Not as tiny as my flowers, but smaller than the kids I see in town!"

"Her name is Ida." Anna said, and Olaf's smile spread across his face.

"Hello Ida, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." He threw his arms out, and for a brief moment both women worried, but were pleasantly surprised when Olaf simply wiggled his twiggy fingers above the baby's face. "Kristoff said you need to be really careful with babies, so I'm going to be very gentle."

"You're an amazing snowman," Elsa hummed softly, relaxing once again.

Shifting Ida into one arm, Anna reached out and pulled Olaf against her side. "Our little family is growing."

Olaf pressed into Anna's side and continued wiggling his fingers at Ida.

The Queen smiled fondly at the sight. Her little family was perfect, and she couldn't be happier.

Whatever hardships they would have to face in the future, she knew they would be a challenges they'd take together, and that was more than enough to give her strength.


End file.
